


Hidden Public Display

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: You and Sans are friends with benefits, and Sans wants to reap those benefits as much as possible, so one day in public while having a meal at Grillby's, he decides to get more hands on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Undertale stuff :) I LOVE public stuff, so I figured i'd treat myself and write a fanfiction more for myself :D

Sans was making it difficult to concentrate on the current conversation between Alphys and Papyrus. They were talking about Kill La Kill and arguing over the outfits in the show. But Sans was sitting directly in front of me, rubbing is leg on mine and even pressing his bare foot against my crotch. He would stick out his tongue when no one was watching and make lewd faces at me. At one point he even motioned under the table, making me look and he had his cock in his hand, rubbing himself.  
It had been a few months since I had started seeing Sans "in that way". We had reached an agreement one night while I was staying over that we both sort of liked each other and found each other attractive, but weren't sure if we wanted a romantic relationship...or at least not an open one at the moment, so we both agreed to just being friends with benefits....and the benefits were SO worth it. 

As lazy as Sans was, sex was something he didn't mind getting a little bit active for. It had been a while before me and him really started to explore, however. Now, it was almost non-stop with sex, especially in public places. Sans had turned out to be a major exhibitionist, which was a-okay with me. He liked teasing me in public or going around the corner on a busy street or place and fucking just out of earshot and sight.

"So, you guys wanna grab a bite to eat?" Undyne chimed in, breaking Papyrus and Alphys out of their argument. Sans perked up immediately. "Yeah. Me and _____ are in." He said. I stared at him in confusion, but he just winked at me.  
Eventually we got everyone to agree so we all went to Grillby's place, even at the protest of Papyrus who wanted to go to Mettaton's. We got there using one of Sans's shortcuts and got a booth seat, but before I could scoot in Sans sat down before me. "Man, we don't have too much room in these seats, huh _____. Hey, you can sit in my lap if ya want." He said, patting his lap. I stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded and slid into the booth, letting him pull me into his lap. Papyrus sat next to us and Alphys and Undyne sat across from us. 

Eventually we all put in our orders and waited on our food while Alphys and Papyrus went on with their conversation from earlier, this time drawing Undyne in to the conversation. While they all joked and argued, I was drawn from it when Sans slid his hands over my hips. I glanced to the side where he had his head resting on my shoulder, staring at me. He quickly glanced at the others, and when no one was looking his ran his tongue over my neck, biting gently. I held in a gasp and clenched my fist on the table, trying my hardest not to look conspicuous. I felt his hands reach and adjust my skirt, then he pulled my underwear to the side and slid a finger inside my pussy. I bit my bottom lip as he rolled his finger around inside.

"Already drenched for me?" He whispered in my ear, chuckling. I felt him shift a bit, then felt the warmth of his ecto belly and hips on my ass, but more than that I felt his erection press against my lower lips. I glanced at him over my shoulder with wide eyes. He grinned at me and winked. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doin'." He growled into my ear before slowly managing to sink himself inside me. I let out a small gasp, which Papyrus heard. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, ____? You're very red in the face." He asked. I quickly nodded. "Y-Yeah, nothing to worry about...it's just a bit warm is all...a-and Sans's hip dug into me for a minute." I tried my best to cover myself. Papyrus stared a moment longer, narrowing his eyes. "If you're too uncomfortable on Sans's lap, I can grab a chair from one of the tables and sit in it if you desire." He offered, but I shook my head. "No no, I'm fine, thanks." I kept my breathing steady as Sans shifted around, rubbing me just right.  
They all went back to their conversation as Sans chuckled and let out a puff of air, then he slowly began grinding his hips into me. It was bairly noticable that he was moving, but I could feel it like he was thrusting hard. I bit my bottom lip and very quietly mewled as he groaned silently in my ear. 

"Fuck you feel good..." He panted.

Eventually, our food arrived. Grillby laid out our plates and we thanked him. As he handed off my fries to me, I saw him linger. He stared at me and Sans for a moment. If his eyes were visible, they would be narrowed in knowing. Grillby knew exactly what we were doing, and I could tell not only by the air he gave off, but the blue fire blush built on his face. 

Sans stared at Grillby and winked at him. "Hey Grill, I know you don't like serving drinks but...you mind gettin' me a milkshake? I could really go for one right now." He chuckled. Grillby stayed silent for a moment then nodded, then he went off behind the counter again.

"I thought Grillby didn't serve drinks?" Alphys asked between a mouth full of french fries. Sans pretended to adjust, lifting his hips and moving forward a little bit. His cock shoved deeper into me, thrusting almost all the way out, then all the way back in. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from yelling out. "He does, he's just reluctant to do so is all." Sans explained.

Soon Grillby came back with Sans's milkshake, his whole arm gloved as he handed it off. Sans leaned back a little and grabbed my skirt. I gasped as he lifted it for a short moment and showed Grillby his dick buried in my pussy before he dropped my skirt just as quickly as he lifted it. No one else caught it but Grillby. His flame almost went blue and small bits of fire started to drip from his face. 

"Grillby, are you okay?" Papyrus asked. Sans immediately waved it off. "He just got nervous about the milkshake is all. Sorry Grill, I know how those make you nervous. Here's a bit extra." He pulled out his wallet, shifting me in his lap more, making me have to bite my lower lip again to keep from moaning and he gave Grillby a few extra gold coins. Grillby looked back at me, making me blush even worse than I already was, and then he walked away.

After Papyrus fussed at Sans for making Grillby go through all that work, they went back to their conversations and Sans went back to making me highly uncomfortable...by that I mean I was incredibly close to cumming, and Sans knew it.

"I'm close too.....wonder where I should cum, hmm? I'm thinking....all inside you." He breathed heavily. I gasped and shook my head. "N-no....it'll drip a-and-" I whispered but he was already preparing himself. I whimpered and tried to push myself off of him, but his had a firm grip on my waist. He pulled me down hard, and I unraveled. I covered my mouth and set my head down on the table, twitching and gasping in my hand. Sans soon followed, filling me with hot cum. He sighed into the back of my neck and I could feel his stupid grin. 

Sans refused to pull out the entire time we were in Grillby's until it was time to go. When everyone got up, he pulled out, and I quickly covered myself with my panties to keep the cum from dripping everywhere. We all got up, and as I was getting up, Sans grabbed the last bit of milkshake he had in his glass and split it on me.

"Oh, whoops!" He gasped, grabbing the glass and placing it back on the table. "Aw jeez...I'm sorry _____." He muttered, winking at me out of sight of everyone else. I glared at him, but then realized what he did, an my attitude changed. "It's not a big deal, Sans." I replied.

After getting fussed at by Papyrus and apologizing to Grillby, we all left the building and started for home.

"I still can't believe you were so clumsy Sans! Look at the human, they have sticky milkshake all over them! It's even dripping down their legs!" Papyrus pointed out. I blushed and started at Sans, who's grin widened. "Sorry about that." Was all he said, putting his hands in his pockets, looking very proud of himself. 

The others got ahead of us, while Sans pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Besides, I can just lick it alllll up when I get home...get you all clean with my tongue~"


End file.
